Animal handlers in places such as veterinarian offices, zoos, pet shops, or animal shelters must approach animals many times a day to place a leash over their heads. The temperament of the animal is often not known. Some animals, such as dogs, trust their owners, but fear strangers. They can suddenly bite if a stranger approaches their head, particularly when they are in a strange environment. These dogs are known as fear aggressive dogs or fear biters. To their owners, they may never have shown aggressive behavior. The owner does not always understand if the animal handler approaches the animal in an apparent defensive position, and may be offended if the dog is handled defensively with the use of a restrictive device, such as a snare pole. The animal handler, on the other hand, must handle many potential fear biters per day, and over time there will be attempts to bite. Fear biters are unpredictable. Bite attempts will increase with noise and being in a strange place, as may occur in a veterinary office, with other people and frightened animals present and a lot of noisy activity.
In addition, fear aggressive dogs perceive any approach over their heads as a threat. As an animal handler reaches over or toward the animal's head, the risk of a bite increases. Approaching at eye lever or below is considered less of a threat. A traditional flexible leash 5, as illustrated in prior art FIG. 1, is applied over the head with the loop hanging down from the hand 7. This is when most dog bites occur. Frequently, the animal handler who senses a potential bite will toss the leash toward the head with a lasso motion so as not to get too close to the teeth. This sudden toss of a leash may frighten the animal and trigger a bite attempt.
Of course, public relations is another consideration. Oftentimes, the dog's owner will observe the action of the animal handler and may perceive the restraining method employed by the handler as excessive and unnecessary, and may be resentful. This resentment may result in the loss of a client, in the case of a veterinarian, or in negative publicity, in the case of a zoo or animal control agency.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,404, to McNicholl, discloses a double-action, two-way slip noose restraint device which allows the noose to be adjusted to either a restricted or an expanded configuration by pulling on opposite sides of the handle loop. This leash allows the release of the leash from the animal without the need to approach the head with one's hand, but has the disadvantage of not permitting the capture of the animal without approaching the top of the head or tossing the loop toward the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,491, to Cox, discloses a "FIG.-8" style animal leash which has a quick-adjusting ring and an adjustable stop button which regulates the size of the choke or noose portion of the leash. The body of the leash is constructed of slick plastic rope. As this leash is flexible, it requires the animal handler to closely approach the head and neck of an animal and this may cause a bite injury.
As noted above, animal control snares and poles are well known in the prior art for the control and release of dangerous animals. The snare pole is typically made of heavy metal which has metal cable at one end to catch the animal around the neck. They function effectively for their intended purpose, but when used in front of witnesses to an animal capture, may appear cruel and inhumane.
What is needed, therefore, is a safe and effective apparatus for restraining and controlling an animal which may be dangerous to the handler, either because of temperament or circumstances, but which is perceived by the animal's owner and the public as being comfortable for the animal.